For Every Drop of Blood
by catastrophe's muse
Summary: "For every life lost, for every drop of blood spilled, for every tear that fell from her eyes, they would suffer." YuMe
1. Prologue

Here is something I wrote a while ago and upon rereading the book that was my inspiration for this story (The Russian Concubine—excellent read!), I decided to rewrite this story. About half of the first chapter comes from that wonderful book, so you should really read it! It's fabulous. Anyway, I looked at my story and thought, I need to redo this. And actually finish it this time! So here goes nothing. Just incase there is any confusion (it is my first story, so forgive me. Kind of lol :)), this is pre-revolution China, and Yuuki and Kaname are (or shall I say, were) aristocratic, and were exiled from Russia because of the Bolshevik Revolution. The rest should be fairly clear :)

I do not own Vampire Knight or the Russian Concubine (really wished I did, though!)

* * *

K A N A M E ::

Kaname's eyes wandered up to the entrance of the train, where light filtered through the cracks in the boards of the train—seeing nothing but the great white expanse that had been their steady companion for days. The pale white light reflected the hallowed cheeks of the people on board—little more than ghosts. Dirty bodies lied on top of one another, their air used and reused by all the different mouths. A mother clutched the body of her dead infant, cradling the limp, blue body against her chest; her eyes were no longer able to cry, glazed and empty. For the people piled in this cart, there was little left: the small possessions they had managed to bring with them, and the diminishing hope that they may still survive.

His eyes lowered, until finally resting on the body sleeping on his lap, cuddled against him for warmth. Her mahogany hair did not cease to shine even now, and he idly let the strands fall through his fingers, stroking her head softly. She stirred at his touch, a slight smile on her lips, and Kaname felt one curve his own lips. She was happy. His smile faltered as he glanced around himself again at the pure hopelessness that surrounded him. Fate wouldn't have him lose the one thing that had made him feel in years, would it? He glanced down at her sleeping face again, feeling his own eyes begin to drift shut. No. He couldn't sleep—he felt an edge of irritation at his body—this useless human body so weak and vulnerable. If he had been vampire, he would have Yuuki out of here ages ago.

Kaname's eyes darkened, a strange shadow flitting through him. No. He must not think of that.

The train came to a screeching halt, the smell of smoke from the engine filling his nostrils. The same questions went through the train, spoken quickly in Russian. Had they been rescued? Were they at their destination already? No. They were much too cold. Kaname looked warily out through the cracks in the boards, searching for the cause, but he could see nothing. "What happened?" Yuuki asked in a wavering voice, on her feet slowly, her eyes were wide, still full of the innocence of a six-year old, untouched by the ugly pictures around her. Yuuki had faith.

"I don't know," Kaname told her, glancing around, away from the blinding light outside. The passengers looked around in confusion, some crying in joy. Tears making clean streaks down their grimy faces.

"Hallelujah! We're safe!" An old woman called out, her eyes filling with tears. A child rose on skinny bones and started to cheer.

"It's General Alexander Samsonov! He has come to save us!" A man called out, whose bones had begun to show through skin stained from the grime in the train. All around them, small cries of joy were heard.

"Is he right, Kaname?" Yuuki's hopeful gaze slid up to his, a hopeful smile playing on her lips, a small joy creeping over her, soothing past worries.

She was only six, and yet she had the same eyes as Kaname, dark eyes, which possessed warmth and that open vulnerability of a child. Kaname tucked her into his side; fearing for her safety should they be separated. She was so vulnerable. Small.

Kaname wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear more than anything; to hear her sigh of relief that this was over. That they were free. A bad feeling gnawed at the pit of his stomach. "We'll soon see," Kaname told her, his mouth setting in a grim line.

Y U U K I ::

At first, all she could see was white. It filled her vision, and blinded her. Yuuki stumbled, squinting, and saw something that choked the last of her diminishing hope; confusion gripping her.

Guns pointed at the ragged passengers, as they stumbled off the train and into the cold snow. Yuuki backed into Kaname's arms, which tightened their grip on her.

Nothing but snow and ice surrounded them. This was the middle of nowhere. The soldiers holding rifles in front of them were nothing like what Yuuki had known, the ones with shiny buttons, impeccable manners, the ones who promised protection.

Her eyes searched Kaname's, as she uttered the words that no child should ever say. "I don't want to die," she said softly, her head buried in his side. "I won't let it happen," he meant to say, but it didn't get past the lump in his throat. He covered her slim body with his long coat. He knew what would happen if she was seen.

"No!" The passengers cried as the soldiers tore through the crowd, robbing them of all possessions. In front of each wagon, the small piles built up. A picture of Virgin Mary burned in a fire alongside tsar Nicholas II. A child's small blanket was tossed into the pile.

"God bless the tsar!" Yelled a brave voice from the middle of the crowd. Another soon followed, people holding onto their last fragments of hope. A shot cut through the air, landing in the breast of a silent old man. He crashed to the ground.

"He died for your stupidity," the general spat out, and all was quiet.

"Now you will hand over your valuables." After a nod from the general, soldiers went through the crowd, gathering up whatever things they had left. Kaname removed the three gold coins from the bottom of his shoe. Yuuki's lip wobbled as she took something out of the pocket of her jacket. It was a rose, frozen in resin, that bloomed once every ten years.

"I will get you another one," Kaname quietly promised, watching silent tears drip down from Yuuki's eyes.

K A N A M E ::

"What's going on?" Yuuki whispered frantically to Kaname, hearing cries of anguish and stomps of feet as the crowd began to move.

"They're separating us," Kaname said ferociously, trying to contain the rising anger in his tone.

Yuuki cried into his sleeve, "Don't let them take me away."

"They're taking the children and the men..." Realization dawned on Kaname. The women and elderly were going to be left to die. He watched each child be taken by the hair, tossed into a group if their muscles were too weak, or if they were female. The strong were clumped with the men.

A group of soldiers came over on horses, but these men looked different. They carried different guns, pistols with roses engraved—and Yuuki unconsciously stepped backwards, not knowing why the pistol sparked such fear inside of her. The new soldiers did not have on armor, but instead heavy coats. They looked angry and disgusted with what was happening; one man with silver hair and eyes the unusual hue of lavender walked forwards on his horse, the leader of the group. A woman was next to him on her own horse, eyes bright and angry— Kaname stiffened, he knew who these people were. Vampire hunters. Kiryu. Kiryu's wife. And there—next to them, with black hair and blue eyes, Toga Yagari. Kiryu wouldn't recognize him or Yuuki. They were human now. Would he?

Kaname stiffened when Toga Yagari's eyes passed over him, pausing for a beat too long—the pale blue eyes narrowing.

Y U U K I ::

The soldiers were looking at Kiryu, waiting. The crowd held their breath, a strange mixture of fear and hope filing their chests. Kiryu looked furious, as if he could kill the general, about to speak. But before he could say anything, the general spoke in a tough voice.

"We promised cooperation, we never promised what we would do with the Russians who did not meet your qualifications." He said sharply. "We did not find what you were looking for, Kiryu." In a blatant sign of disrespect, there was no title. He gave a rough laugh. "In fact, we're not even sure it exists."

Kaname stiffened, sinking back into the crowd, hoping to escape Yagari's eyes. Kiryu looked at the soldiers in disgust—his reply in Chinese. "You really intend to do this to people?" He spoke in a stiff voice.

"This is war." With that, the General turned back to the passengers, and motioned for the soldiers to continue. Kaname held Yuuki to him. He didn't know how he would get away this, what he would do afterwards, all he knew was that they could not part. He didn't allow his mind to think what might happen to her if they should be separated. He had to keep her safe.

Y U U K I ::

It was a vain hope, a fragile line that Yuuki held onto, trying to ignore the throb of a warning deep in her mind. She bit on her lip, frowning, shuffling her feet. She glanced up at Kaname. Her memories of him were blurred—she did not remember much. But she remembered safety and warmth. And happiness. Things would be alright, he always made things alright. She knew that. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was safe with him. With this new in her mind, she gave a little breath of relief. She would be fine. The soldiers were just scary monsters that hid under her bed, scary monsters Kaname said weren't there. Scary monsters he had saved her from, every time.

The soldiers neared them, working their way through the crowd, spreading fear.

K A N A M E ::

Kaname clenched his jaw, watching as the soldiers neared them. They were about to reach for Yuuki, but Kaname reached out his hand, stopping them. The soldiers looked up, alarmed, their hands itching on the trigger. Kaname opened his palm, and a collection of diamonds shown brightly in the sun. They had been sewn into the hem of his jacket, hidden from view. The soldiers reached to grab them greedily from his hand, but Kaname quickly closed it into a fist. "For the girl," he said, barely able to keep the desperateness out of his tone.

His heartbeat drummed in his ears, rapid and loud, as he watched the soldiers pause.

"Sure," the soldier said, taking the diamonds into his hand greedily. Kaname breathed a sigh of relief, flashing Yuuki a reassuring smile. He grinned, "Unfortunately, that doesn't cover you."

Kaname's eyes flashed open as his wrist was grabbed, jerking him into the group of men. He broke against their grip easily, the soldiers were surprised by his easy strength for a teenager. This allowed him a few seconds and he spun towards the soldiers. "It was a deal, she's coming with me." Kaname said with a tone so chilly and commanding, the soldiers stumbled back a step, shocked.

Y U U K I ::

A gunshot sliced the air. Blood spilled around Kaname's still body, marking the snow with the crimson of his blood. Yuuki stared, her body frozen.

"That solves that, now," The General said, stepping forward, looking down on his kill with the cold malevolence of a distempered God. "Kill the girl, as well." Harsh words were spoken in Chinese in protest.

Yuuki just looked at Kaname, his still body, his cheek bare, the pale perfection of his face. Crimson blood leaked into the snow around his head like a halo. A line of blood slipped down his mouth, and Yuuki stood in shock, watching his face, unbroken in beauty. He was just sleeping, Yuuki told herself. That color rang a distant bell in her mind, but she was too preoccupied with why he wasn't waking up. She was at his side, how did her feet move? She couldn't remember moving to him.

A tear dropped onto his chest, another, and another. Yuuki blocked out the sounds from all around her. She was lifted onto a saddle, and someone turned her head away from the people assembled. A female voice whispered in her hair that she would be fine a hint of Chinese in the accent, that she would be taken care of. Yuuki sunk into the warmth of this woman, face buried in the woman's shoulder. "He's just sleeping," she murmured over and over again, a small chant in her mind. He'll come back, he'll come back, she told herself until a fresh path of tears washed down her cheeks.

* * *

So what did you think? Please let me know! And don't forget to read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so I know that last chapter was really depressing—but do not fear! The chapters will get better, I promise.

If I owned Vampire Knight, there would be a pureblood vampire called Lunetta who Kaname would fall in love with immediately. And we'd have hot vampire babies.

* * *

L I _ M E I ::

The last tendrils of the day stretched across the sky as the three finally reached their destination. The horses had long since recognized the route; a long winding path through thick and beautiful woods. It was a wisp of a trail, deceivingly leading off deeper into the woods but the true destination required a veering into the thick of the forest, where no trail led. A great tree, with strong, gnarled limbs and a great arching reach, signaled the turn, and the horses instinctively picked their way through the bushes and trees, weaving in and out.

Li Mei snuck a glance at the man at her side. He had been silent the entire ride here. He was angry, she knew. He hated bringing people to their home—they had gone to such effort to hide it from the world. But she did not regret what she had done. She looked at the girl in her arms, wrapped in a thick blanket and felt a smile, unbidden, curve her lips. The small girl had finally fallen asleep, and the sadness that filled her eyes and stopped her smile had fled, and in its place was the clear, relaxed happiness that was found in a child's dream.

"Is she asleep?" Li Mei looked up, surprised.

"Ah, he speaks." She said, a smile twitching on her lips, she looked at him sideways, willing him to meet her eyes. His head turned, his eyes met hers, and then looked at the bundle in her arms again.

"Why…." He began, looking at the forest before them, again. Ahead, their house was just beginning to come into view. He sighed, didn't finish.

"Because they were going to kill her." Her voice was filled with resolve. "No child deserves to die that young." She looked at his face, hard, searching it. "I did not know you to be a man willing to watch a child suffer."

Cross frowned but didn't say anything. They went on like that for a while, the small girl sleeping in Li Mei's arms, with both Cross and Li Mei staring straight ahead. Finally, he spoke. "She feels… different."

C R O S S ::

His childhood had been filled with death.

He was born a vampire hunter, and had killed since the age of eight. He remembered the day, even now—his father had taken him along to go hunting for the first time in his life. He had found a vampire in the ballroom of a mansion and once the man turned, Cross shivered, frightened. No training in the world could have prepared him for the crazed red eyes, the skeletal face—this was not even remotely human. He lunged, and Cross shot.

That was his job—to kill.

Everything was black and white—the vampires were evil. They killed; They had no mercy, they had no God. No—they were their own Gods, the damn purebloods, the cause of it all. The only thing that mattered to them was that their endless desire for blood was satiated.

And then he met his first pureblood. His resolve crumbled, his beliefs challenged. The feeling he had at that moment, when he was shown mercy and allowed to live by a vampire, was the worst he had ever experienced. He thought himself the man with all the answers, but he was wrong, so wrong. And as he stood before Kuran, he felt the stir of trouble, that he was going to do something wrong. His gun was handed back to him, loaded, and he was asked to leave. For years afterwards, Cross thought back to that moment, to the gun in the stiff and confident arm of a vampire he was trained to hate, as the beginning of it all. The deaths, the fire, and eventually, the girl—that started it all.

And when he watched his wife pick up that small girl, the same dread settled into his bones. Something bad was going to happen, he knew it, but it was too late, the pieces were in place, the cards had been cast. They had been cast for years. He had been too blind, too slow—but there was still hope.

Riding through the forest alongside his wife, Cross began to plan.

Z E R O ::

Zero stirred from sleep as the tell tale sound of hooves reached his ears—the sound was an alarm in his mind, never failing to wake him. It was a monthly practice in the Cross house for the two young boys to await their parents arrival. Their father would always tell him of his adventures, and their mother did not hesitate to pull them into her arms, and envelope them in her warmth. He felt an excited grin curve his lips, and was out of his bed in a moment, hesitating a beat at the window to look for his mother and father before sprinting outside. Ichiru, always slower, stumbled out in the snow after his brother.

Zero frowned as he looked at his mother, she was not doing what she usually did—hugging her sons immediately. No, there was something in her arms. Zero's pale purple eyes squinted in curiosity, trying to make out what it was she held so closely to her chest. His mother turned—and the pale moon of a face was shown to Zero and Ichiru and their eyes widened.

I C H I R U ::

It was a girl and she was prettiest thing he had ever seen. She had princess hair, precious dark brown strands to her waist, and the face of an angel. She looked like a princess he had read about in one of his books. He watched her, entranced, eyes wide, following his parents into the house.

It was his brother who spoke, a million miles away in his attitude. Zero wrinkled his nose, frowning—and with all the pride of a six year old boy, said, "She's not living here, is she?" Zero gave his father a very adult look of "What were you thinking?" before leaving the room.

* * *

Okay, there it is! The second chapter. It's not much, but it sets up what's going to happen that gets this fic _really_ started. And I'm writing the second chapter real soon—it's going to be real fun to write. Yuuki and the twins playing :D

- Lunetta


End file.
